


under the radar

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Mike lives his little life thinking that everything can be learned from books...(I do not know much about alpha omega dynamics, but hope for the best)no beta





	1. Chapter 1

Everything Mike is feeling at the moment is endlessly helplessness. He can't even open his eyes from extreme fatigue.

He remembers being in this gloomy, cramped apartment for the third day. He did not need his eidetic mind, he felt everything in his bones.

The only thing that comforted him was that the heat subsided and that this happens relatively rarely.

There was no way he could come to terms with the fact that this was his life. The life of omega in the alpha world as heard from some stories was not so bad. Although the omega was much less and when paired with their alphas, they were respected and cared for.

But Mike couldn't accept something else. As an omega he should be subordinate, and there are no such gifts that can pay for his freedom.

He had been in the system for a long time after his parents died, and he was fortunate enough to learn early on how to hide omega features thanks to an exceptional brain.  
But he couldn't avoid the heat, and though it was rare, as time goes on, it becomes more and more difficult to bear.   
He knew that dealing with the heat alone in the stinky room couldn't be the best way, just he didn't know better. If he wants to remain an individual he must overcome it. That's the price he'll gladly pay.

He rarely encountered alphas and none of them caused any particular reaction.  
Sometimes he could be a little curious so deliberately approached the alpha society, but he couldn't even explain to himself what he really expected to find out. He had already learned all this from books and stories he had listened to all his short life.

Not even the few people he considered close did not want to let into that part of his life that he skilfully hid. So he let them think that he was either beta or that he simply had no place in this order. This seemed to him a certain security that he would move unnoticed everywhere.

Now that he's thinking about it, knows he should get up and drag himself to the apartment, then settle down and sleep to regain his composure. He sits a little longer, gets up hard, picks up the things scattered around him and walks away.  
He hopes the night has fallen and he will not meet anyone known. He wouldn't want anyone to see him in this condition.

The apartment is not far away, but every step gives him extra pain. He doesn't want to call a taxi either, the driver would think he was a tramp anyway, so proceed slowly towards the destination. The only thing that drives him forward is a bath and a warm bed waiting for him at home.

The next morning, he wakes up visibly better. He really needed a healthy sleep. He is even hungry so starts looking for what he can do for breakfast while brews coffee.

Just as he lived under the radar, and what worked adapted is to that. He wrote and photographed for several magazines, because he could determine his own working hours, as well as the amount of work that suited him.

Maybe he regretted some things like home and family or going to college. However, for the sake of his peace of mind, he did not want to change anything. This way of life, whatever it was, seemed better to him than slavery, as he thought it was to other paired omegas.

After a full day of rest and recovery in the evening, he looks at what he can do for the next few days. He still has to pay for his apartment and food. This was one of the disadvantages of single life. No one will take care of it except him. But that's what he wanted, right?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while and his life has continued as it has been. Occasional jobs paid the bills, and he even got around to doing what he loved, painting and reading. If he has not already gone to college there is no reason not to learn as much as he can.

*  
Today afternoon he has a photo shoot for a law firm. It should be nothing special. Maybe half an hour of work. He'll have time to do some more stuff after that.

The shooting is in one of the rooms that show him as he climbs to the back floor of this imposing building. Before prepares, he looks around. This seems to be some reputable company. Everything is expensive and carefully chosen. Not sure exactly what to photograph, but it doesn't matter. The equipment he has will meet even their standards. Mike paid particular attention to his equipment. He was a perfectionist, which usually produces great results.

It's a little weird that they called him, when obviously can afford any top photographer in town. But he decides not to try his luck. Importantly, to do the job perfectly, so will the fee, if the work is satisfied.

The young woman approached him and briefly explained that several photographs should be taken for an article to be published on the occasion of the firm's anniversary. She tells him to wait about half an hour for all the older partners to gather.

No problem, this is all going as planned. Mike has no problem with patience, but suddenly a strange feeling overwhelms him. He had no heat, he knew these symptoms more than well, and yet some flicker in the bottom of the womb upset him. He trying to calm down, get the job done and get out of here.

Indeed, after half an hour, several very nice and fashionably dressed people enter. Mike assumes they are all lawyers. They greet politely, and he begins to pose for photos. Someone says there is no Harvey, but they will soon join them. Mike just nods patiently.

Nothing could prepare him for the moment when Harvey entered the room. Mike stopped breathing for a few seconds. What is happening? Everyone around him still behaves the same. He turned and drank some water, feeling the anxiety in his stomach growing. But when he comes back and re-sets everything for the photo, Harvey looks him in the eye and Mike's knees almost loosen.

With the last atoms Mike fit in to do the work, quickly gather equipment, apologize, and literally rush out of the room.  
What was it about this man that made him so upset? He return home immediately. There was his oasis, a place where can calm down and think about everything.

When he calms down, he looks at the pictures. He succeeded as always. It will be a great contribution to the article. But still, with some strange restlessness, he looks at the pictures Harvey is on. He is beautiful. A little older than he is. There is something in him that illuminates every photo.

Deep in thought startled when he hears a knock at the door. He didn't expect anyone today, but still he stood up and opened. When sees Harvey he is stunned.

"Mike, if I remember correctly? Sorry you went so fast and forgot about some of the equipment.” Harvey handed him the stand.  
Mike doesn't want to be unkind, so he wave to go in, and goes for the water.  
“Do you want something to drink?” Mike asks softly, as Harvey looks at the other pictures in his small apartment.  
"The water will be OK," he says, so Mike hands him another bottle. Wanting to find some support, he sits down, so Harvey sits beside him.  
"Do you want to look at the photos?" Mike offered and turned his laptop toward him.

When he's sure he's not looking, Mike looks at Harvey more closely. It's not just his appearance, he's really attracted to the Harvey scent!  
Shit, Harvey is an alpha! He has to stay under the radar somehow, because if he finds out he is an omega, there will certainly be annoying questions.

Harvey explained to him that he had received an address from his agency and wanted to make sure he returned his equipment. Mike thanks a little nervously as Harvey continues to look intently at his other works.   
He just wants him to leave as soon as possible.

When Harvey gets up after a while, he reaches out and smiles, so Mike unintentionally smiling back.  
"Thank you Mike, you really did a great job," Harvey went and said „see you“ to the door before he left.

Mike leaned against the closed door and tried to calm down. OK, he'll be fine, he'll never see him again. And so that was the figure of speech, right?


	3. Chapter 3

... but it wasn't and Mike will find out very soon.  
The next few days after the article came out, the memory of Harvey's visit was fading a little.  
Sometimes his gaze would fall on his pictures and he would only take a deep breath. Harvey still has some strange power over him.  
He also has some weird dreams, even daydreams. And against his will, Harvey's scent is still in her nostrils.

Not a single book prepared him for this…   
The intensity with which Harvey was attracted to him, though he knew nothing about him.  
He assumed everything was in biology and chemistry, but something was telling him now that it wasn't everything.

And although he feared they would be met again somewhere, his body dragged him accordingly, despite a brain that wanted to stay ground.

But he didn't have to worry, Harvey found him anyway. Although he did everything to look random, Mike knew very well that it wasn't. And he knew that some invisible forces were pulling them toward each other, no matter how much Mike had tried to hide all these years.

They meet at an exhibition and Mike approached him, trying to act casually.  
„Hello“ says, looking at the picture in front of which they both stand.  
"Mike," Harvey nods, "I'm glad to see you."  
"I didn't know you loved art" Mike tried to have a small talk, but Harvey immediately said "so many things you don't know about me" so Mike blushes immediately.  
"You seem to love it" Harvey tries to soften the previous remark "as far as I remember your apartment is full of images and photos," he continues, hoping that Mike will not be embarrassed.  
“Do you want something to drink?” He suddenly asks, and when Mike agrees, Harvey led him to the bar near the gallery.

After the second drink, Mike is a little more relaxed and open. They talk about photography and books, share quotes from movies they both love. After a while, Mike can even say that he is having a great time.  
But he needed to know that it wasn't going to take long ...   
Suddenly he felt ... no, no, no .... he knew exactly how the heat began…. Not now, oh God… and as much of the scent-absorber he applied, sees exactly that Harvey's nostrils are beginning to expand. This is not going to be good. He was grudgingly making some excuse to run away, but he didn't expect Harvey would just surrender.  
“Mike, are you okay?” Harvey asks even though Mike seems to know very well what he is talking about.  
Before getting up, Harvey put his hand on his shoulder "please, don't turn me off ..."


	4. Chapter 4

As he came very close, took a deep breath of his scent, and if he wasn't sure by now, Harvey knew exactly what was going on.

Maybe Mike didn't know what to do, but Harvey knows perfectly well.   
Throw the money at the bar, and dragged Mike with him. Push him into a taxi while giving the driver his address.

Mike wanted to rebel, wanted to run, he wanted to be anywhere just not here in this car with Harvey, but he no longer had the strength to fight.

When they close the door to Harvey's apartment, Mike just slides against the wall.   
"Mike, tell me what to do?" Harvey tries not to panic.  
"Please ..." is all he hears and Harvey decides to follow his instincts.  
He hadn't been with omega for a long time, and never with any during the heat.   
But the smell he feels while Mike's heat is clearly starting to burn his nostrils and he can barely concentrate. All the omegas he's been with so far can't compare to this one.  
And Harvey finally knows what it means when you find the right one.

Deciding not to think about it now, but to make for Mike all this more bearable. If nothing else, he will do his best.

He helps Mike get up and takes him to the bathroom. Undressed and put him under a stream of warm water, while he orders what he thinks they will need for the next few days.  
What he knows is also just a theory.

When half an hour later when he takes an order, goes to check on Mike. He's already in agony, curled up on the bathroom floor. Harvey stripped off, all except his boxers and sat down beside Mike. He pulls him into his lap and murmurs softly until trying to think of what is best to do now.

"Please, I can't ..." Mike whispers brokenly and Harvey sees that he'll have to find a way. Apparently Mike had no one to help him by now.

Harvey feels tremendous responsibility, tenderness, sadness, happiness… he doesn't even know what it really is. It doesn't matter to him, just Mike whom he gently swings in his arms.   
His boxers are quite wet with Mike's sweat and juices flowing profusely from his hot throbbing hole.  
Harvey knows he's ready, just not sure what to do first.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first rush, he chooses to use what he has with him, his fingers. Everything else seemed rough to him.

From the first time he met him, Harvey felt a strange affection and inclination to protect Mike.  
"Mike, please look at me ..." Harvey tried to calm him down a little.  
Mike still murmurs something incomprehensible, but finally lifts his head and looks at him. There is so much pain and sadness in those blue eyes, that Harvey can hardly stand it.  
"I'll use my fingers for the first time, is that okay?"  
"Please… yes, yes…" is the only thing Mike can whisper.

Gently lay him down on the carpet in the bathroom because there really is no time to move him elsewhere, it will be time afterwards.   
Mike continues to murmur and is clearly in pain.  
"It's okay, just a little more" Harvey tries to find him a comfortable position. Then he spread his legs slightly and settled between them.

Mike grabs Harvey's wrist with his last power and Harvey sees that it makes no sense to delay. He pulled his hips a little closer and pushed two fingers into Mike's cleft. Mike moaned a little louder, but Harvey seemed to see a little relief in his eyes.  
When Harvey sets a pace that he thinks fits Mike, he begins to relax a little. He holds him firmly to the ground, and now he has added a third finger and push as deep as he can. See that Mike is near and really, when he releases a sperm jet and another one flowing stream who washes Harvey's hand, he gasps.

Mike's head just slides against the carpet and starts to collect again in a fetal position, as if it gives him some comfort.  
Harvey doesn't want to leave him here, but simply picks him up and takes him to the bed. Boxing training paid off, though he never thought he would need it for something like this. Cover him and let it rest for a while. He knows that the next wave will follow soon.

While Mike is sleeping, Harvey brings some water and food to the room. He is thinking about what to do next. Mike looks so young and vulnerable and Harvey swears he will do anything to protect him.

The whole apartment smells like him and Harvey is aware that he doesn't know how he would live without this if Mike left.  
He's been fighting the system all his life too, but now that he sees what he's missed, he doesn't even know why.  
He was afraid of how Mike would react, but he already knew. Mike is his omega. There will never be another.

A quiet whimper warned him that Mike's agony had begun again, so he settled into bed this time. He has now prepared some toys that may be better able to handle the heat. It is not yet time for their full connection. Harvey is not even sure if he will be able to control his instincts if and when the joining happens.

For now, this is better. First of all, he forces him to eat and drink something, and then the next two laps, trying out toys makes it easy for Mike.

He doesn't even notice that evening and night have already turned into day. It doesn't matter, there's a long way to go.

Mike spoke little, so Harvey has to come up with ways to help him. He was sure that Mike had spent his heat so far all alone and he was saddened again.  
And he swears, if Mike wants him from now on, he'll never allow it again.


	6. Chapter 6

By the third day, Harvey was also pretty exhausted. Yet his only concern is to help Mike. He kept whispering words of comfort and encouragement to him, almost as a young child. And as much as it is difficult for Mike, he hopes this helps at least a little.

When he feels the heat decreases, Harvey decides it's time. Although all this excited him, he has not been actively involved so far. According to everything he has seen, he knows that there is no need for any lubricant, but just in case, chooses use a condom.

Mike is still asleep and Harvey just lies down beside him. He gently removed a wet strand from his forehead and took a deep breath, almost piously.

He also seems to fall asleep for a while when he feels Mike's movement.  
For the first time, Mike smiled weakly. Maybe it's because he knows all this is about to be over soon, or maybe it's because he didn't have to go this alone for the first time in his life.

"Hey" Harvey smiles back "I think it's time" just says and Mike takes his hand and simply kisses his palm.  
Already a little emboldened and empowered, he pushed Harvey to lie dow, then sat in his lap. Before they do anything, Mike bends down and kisses Harvey. This is after three days, the first real intimate touch between them and Harvey has a feeling that his heart will explode.

No one talks anymore, but they kiss for a while, and then Mike applies a condom to Harvey's dick and simply adjusts it to his entrance and leads it all the way.  
Mike is so narrow. Other than his and Harvey's fingers and toys, he probably never had anything else inside. And this is an unexpected experience for both. It's almost like the first time for both of them. They swing together, take your time… wanting to extend this bliss endlessly.

Harvey has not been able to compare any sexual experience to this one so far. This is his couple, his omega, his everything. Of course he says nothing, afraid that he will scare Mike, so he just indulges and enjoys it.

When Harvey finally finishes up, not long after Mike, with strong full-body jerks, Mike hugs him and they stay that way for a while.   
Sweaty, sticky, yet happy as never before.

Mike grabs his arm and takes him to the shower. Although Harvey cleaned him several times these few days, Mike doesn't remember it. However, they can now both enjoy a warm jet of water and closeness here.  
After that, they change clothes linens and ducked under the sheets than finally fell asleep… together.


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey feels sad and cold before he even opens eyes because knows Mike is gone. Although he assumed it would happen, didn't hurt any less.  
He felt his fear and knew that this was too little time to try to overcome together.

He turned and hugged the Mike's pillow  
. His omega ... which was never really his. Maybe just for a short while. That's all he has now. Memory.

Although he might call Vanessa or find other ways to find Mike, he chooses to obey his will. But he already knows that this will be the hardest decision of his life.

He is aware that he has not been at work for days and that he has a lot of unsolved cases waiting for him, but he does not care.  
He decides to stay here for a little while, so close his eyes and pretend that Mike is still here.

*

Mike got out of Harvey's apartment early, it was still dark. He went to his apartment, picked up some things that give he considered going to need, and move.  
He didn't even know where. Although this heat he'd spent with Harvey was something he couldn't imagine in his wildest dreams, it still made him run away.

The smell of his alpha remained on him and for the first time he sees his eidetic mind as a bad thing because it has been etched in him every moment of the past days.  
His alpha, he thought scared. But he knows very well that this is true. Harvey will be his forever and there will be no one else. Now they will have to learn to live with it.

Although they hardly knew each other, Harvey helped him. No questions, no blackmail, no conditions. Harvey would respect his wishes no matter what, he knew that much. Because Harvey is an honest man, he felt that every moment he spent with him.

He gets on the first bus and leaves. It won't be difficult to find a small apartment similar to the one just left. And some of the jobs he's done so far. He never needed much. The life he lived so far could continue to live anywhere.

*

But… he was fooled… oh how he was fooled… After a while he hardly slept or ate. He was moving by habits. He did all those daily chores like a robot. Simply, after Harvey nothing was the same.

Once upon a time when he listened to stories about the relationship of alpha and omega that found your half, it was something like soul mates. If that was funny to him then, now it's not, even a little.

*

Harvey did his best to be the same, the old one, the one everyone could trust, but he was running out of power. Donna saw how much he was struggling, but he persistently refused to say what it was about.

On sleepless nights, he pondered if this would be his life now. How could he be so naive and think that his whole life would go under the radar and never find out what it's like to have his omega. And now that he found out, he cursed the day they met, because he would never have him again.

*

A few painful months had passed and the only thing Mike was looking forward to was that the heat had never recurred since. Maybe it never would, at least he could have hoped. He doesn't even know how he would survive on his own now. Now that he knew all that Harvey had shown him. Yet somehow it continues day after day. And so he has nothing else to do.

Still, he felt sicker and sicker, and although he had been here for a very short time, a colleague he worked with in a small library kept telling him that he should see a doctor. He persistently refused, until one morning when he fainted at work and agreed to go for an examination.

Katherine sits with him after he leaves the doctor's office, but Mike is not sure how to tell her. She is really patient and waits for Mike to calm down.  
"I'm pregnant," he suddenly bursts out, louder than he intended, then squeezes her hand.  
Although they had known each other for a short time, since Mike moved in and started working with her, she could see that he was a good guy. She saw that something was bothering him, but didn't push. Some things were finally made clearer, and she decides to support him no matter what. 

Mike leans against her shoulder, occasionally only softly saying "this is not possible…" But he knows very well that it's not 100 percent impossible. As much as they tried to protect themselves, probably broke the condom and that one time was enough to stay pregnant with Harvey.   
This was not fair…


	8. Chapter 8

Mike never thought about children. Maybe because he feared what kind of life they would have. He would not wish anyone a life like his own, but he did not know for another. In fact, he has never really thought about it, until now.

Although Katherina was on hand whenever he needed something, he still felt lonely and sad. Now he was carrying a part of Harvey with him. And as much as he was opposed to any interaction with the alpha by now, Mike knew he would have to tell him. It was simply the only right thing. Harvey deserved to know. Although he have no idea how Harvey will react, they have never talked much. Especially during his heat.

For one thing, he was sure. Whatever happens, Mike wants this kid. Although it wasn't planned, it wasn't even wanted in this short time, Mike already knew he wanted it, even if they were alone.

All luck pregnancy was neat and he had no problems. Little by little the belly was already visible and Mike could stay awake at night with hands on his stomach just talking. Someone might think he was crazy, but he knew this little being could hear and feel him.

When he decides to go to NY for the weekend, Katherine asks him if he wants to go with him, but Mike refuses. He has to do this alone.

This time it doesn't hide the features of the omega and so doesn't care. Catch a few alpha views in passing, but don't care either. He has a goal and whatever the result was he going to fulfill it.

It's already nightfall when he arrives in front of Harvey's building. He is certainly still at work. Never mind, he'll wait. Indeed, half an hour later, Harvey's limo stopped in front of the building. Mike's in the shadow so he doesn't see him yet, but Mike sees him. Harvey looks pale and fatigued, with huge dark circles. Not a bit healthy, so Mike worries that he is not ill and steps in front of him.

“Mike?” Harvey's face lights up despite exhaustion, and Mike sees that old Harvey for a moment.  
"Hey, sorry I didn't call, we need to talk."  
Mike looked into those dark eyes and shuddered.  
"Of course, please come in" Harvey is already taking him inside.  
They both remain silent as they climb in the elevator toward the apartment.  
Mike is not sure how to get started, but Harvey seems so happy to see him, so he relaxes a little too.

The apartment is nicer than he remembers. He sits on the sofa which Harvey offers him in the living room.  
"Do you want to drink or eat something ..."  
"The water will be just fine" Mike gratefully accepted the bottle Harvey brought him. He knows that he would not endure anything else now because of nervousness.

"You left without saying goodbye ..." Harvey began as he sat next to him. His voice is not accusatory, more sad.  
"Sorry ..." Mike doesn't know what else to say. He knows that was not fair after all Harvey had done for him.  
"It's okay, I understand ... I'm glad to see you. Are you okay? ”Harvey's smile lit up the whole room.  
And Mike knows there will be no better moment than this.  
"I came to tell you something, I think you have every right to know," as Harvey looks at him curiously, Mike simply says what he came to say "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly there is a deafening silence in the room.  
Harvey hits the news as a lightning strike and knows he should say something, but fears the tears will suffocate him if he tries.  
His omega is back and carrying his baby.  
And yet, he is afraid if he says nothing that Mike will misunderstand and just goes away again. Well, he do the only thing that comes to his mind at that moment. Wrapped his arms around Mike and hugged him tightly.

The smell is different now. He is still endlessly attracted to him, but in a calming and warm way. He is not sure what Mike is thinking or feeling and whether he will get angry, but Harvey just puts his hand down and puts it on his stomach.  
Below the palm he feels the strong beats of another heart.  
"Mike ..." he looks into his eyes and knows he doesn't need to say anything. Mike understands. They are connected forever no matter what life brings them.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike thinks for a while when Harvey suggest to move with him. Although he is aware that it will be increasingly difficult for him to work and take care of pregnancy, his desire for independence is still strong.

"Mike, I know what's bothering you, please, if not for you, for the baby. I want to take care of you both. When baby grows up, you can work again. At least promise me you'll think about it."

Mike knows Harvey is right. After all, it is their child. So after a couple of days he calls to come pick him up.

Katherine is delighted with Harvey. He is so attentive to Mike. Although Mike didn't talk much about him, she saw how much he cared about Mike. And though Mike would never admit it, by the way he looks at him, she also sees that they are both already connected, whether or not with a child.

Mike doesn't have a lot of things, and although Harvey doesn't seem to mind it, he's a little embarrassed. But so far he really didn't need much. He probably won't from now on, but he is aware that Harvey has some completely different ideas, so he will bombard him and the child with anything and everything.  
So, let it be, he might relax a little and let him.

When they greet Katherine and go, Harvey constantly asks him if he is okay and Mike just smiles. This is something new, someone cares for him, so every time he replies that he is fine.   
Everything will be fine.

After that, the days go by and both slowly get used to living together. Mike has his own room, but they do everything else together.  
Mike doesn't even know if anyone knows about him, but he doesn't ask anything. For now, they are sticking to mostly general topics and concerns about Mike's pregnancy.

At every medical examination Harvey goes with him regardless of job, he doesn't even stay at work as long as he used to.  
To his persistent rejection of any gifts, Harvey gets here every now and then with what piece of clothing, book, or little thing he thinks Mike will like.

Mike in return or just because he has excess time, cooks almost every day. Sometimes Harvey brings or orders dinner so they just watch movies or TV or Mike reads, while Harvey does the work he brought with him.  
It's been awhile and it really wasn't uncomfortable how Mike was afraid. Maybe he was a little bored, and his stomach was growing bigger, so he tried to get used to the idea that he would give birth soon.

Although they had studied everything that awaited him, Mike was a little apprehensive. So much can go wrong. He tries to calm down because this nothing good can bring, and it is not good for the child either.  
Plus he's not alone now, whatever happens Harvey will support him. He made it clear to him and showed it so many times.

He never mentions this three days back there, nor does Harvey indicate by any means that he was interested in Mike that way. Mike on the other hand can't stop thinking about it. Maybe he could attribute everything to hormones, but he knows better, he liked Harvey before this life together.

What Mike doesn't know, Harvey thinks the same, he just looks a lot better at hiding it. He didn't want Mike to think he wanted to use situation. After all, there is time, now it is essential that pregnancy and childbirth go well, and Harvey will do best to take care of them both.


	10. Chapter 10

Although he knows the term is close, Harvey is scared when Mike calls him and says something is wrong. Harvey left everything and called Ray. Everything seems slow to him, as Ray tries his best to get to the apartment.  
All sorts of awful thoughts go through his head as much as he tries to calm down.

When he reaches the building, almost runs toward the elevator. The apartment is unusually quiet.  
"Mike!" He shouted almost hysterically, then heard a quiet murmur from his room. He walks toward the room, and when he enters the sight of Mike curled up on the floor, it further scares him. He kneels beside him, "Can you get up, I called a doctor, do you want me to call an ambulance ..." he knows he's blabbering, but he's so scared.  
Mike's blue eyes are a little blurry "It hurts, but I'll try," he says softly, so somehow gets up with Harvey's help. They slowly make their way down to where Ray is waiting for them. Mike relies all the way on Harvey who holding him tight, comforting him all the time.

The doctor is already waiting for them, so he immediately receives Mike at the hospital ward. "It's not unusual, but I wish Mike were here to watch him."   
Mike's not very happy, but he really better be in the hospital if anything gets complicated. Harvey is more scared than he is, so Mike just take his hand, "It'll be all right," he just says, and calm him down immediately.

Harvey sees for the first night how strange it is that Mike is not here. It's quiet and he can't even remember what it was like before Mike moved in. He can't fall asleep for a long time, further terrified by the thought of what might happen.  
Although the doctor calmed them down and said that everything was OK, regardless of the pain Mike was having, Harvey was still scared. What if something happens to Mike?  
In fact, he had to admit at least to himself how much he got attached to him. And now that they have a baby together, everything will change. He just doesn't want to imagine life without the two of them.

In the morning, before work, he comes to the hospital and Mike tells him that everything is still fine. He calms down a little, knowing that he is in the best possible place to take care of everything he needs. The term is close, and he can stop by whenever he wants. Admittedly, he misses Mike at home terribly, but he can also make a sacrifice, certainly not Mike's most comfortable at the hospital. The last few months have not been easy for Mike either, so Harvey really had no right to complain.

After a few days, just after he had stopped by before work, the doctor informed him that the delivery was in progress. Harvey sits in the waiting room, terrified. Mike is with the doctor, he would love to be with him too, but Mike just didn't want it. Maybe because they weren't really close.

Harvey never mentioned Mike's heat the most because he was afraid not to scare and drive him away. Maybe he was wrong, now he's thinking. Maybe Mike needed tenderness and much more than just offering him the care of a pregnancy and having a baby later. He felt so miserable now. He promised that they would talk about it. Mike also never said anything, so they should definitely find out more about each other.

He is completely lost in thought and time, when the doctor tells him everything is fine and they have a wonderful healthy girl. Harvey is speechless for the first time in his life, but this is certainly not the doctor's first time, so he just laughs and takes him to Mike's room.

Mike is half asleep, but he smiles when sees him at the door. "Hey" Harvey came over and gently take his hand.  
"Hey, you" Mike replied "look how beautiful she is " and Harvey barely looked away from Mike's face when he saw the baby already sleeping in the crib by his bed. She really is beautiful. "She looks like you," Harvey says, and Mike sees how proud he is.  
Only now they both look at each other and smile. They never agreed on the baby's name.  
"There's time," Harvey says gently, "rest now, I'll be here."

While Mike is sleeping, Harvey can't take his eyes off the baby. He's a father now. This he never dreamed would happen.   
As soon as the baby woke up he took her in his arms. She is so small and gentle and Harvey already knows that she had captured his heart forever. The little girl doesn't cry, she just stares at him with those blue eyes, so similar to Mike's. When Mike wakes up, at least slightly rested, Harvey lays baby on his chest and sits next to him. They are a real family now and Harvey hopes Mike will see it all and stay.


	11. Chapter 11

Harvey is trying to better equip the apartment for the arrival of the baby and Mike from the hospital. This is a new experience for him so he hopes he has got everything they need.  
He is totally excited when the day comes that he can bring them both home. He knows well that his life will be heading in a whole new direction, for the second time since he met Mike.

Mike is still weak and Harvey won't let him carry anything. He also takes the carrier with her baby, who is still sleeping peacefully all the way from the hospital.  
Mike just smiles at all the changes Harvey made, even adding a new one he didn't remember when they talked before.  
"It's time to rest," Harvey says before placing the child in the room. Mike doesn't object, right now and so there's nothing else to do. He knows that Harvey will take care of everything and even what he doesn't ask for.

While he was in hospital, thought a lot about everything since he moved in and what was going to happen next. They are no longer alone, now they have a baby. Their common child.  
It wouldn't be fair to take her away from Harvey, and then again, what exactly are they?  
They accidentally found each other and accidentally made a baby. Of course he's grateful him for all he's done for him, but maybe Harvey wants his life back. He is sure that he will always help him with the baby, but that does not necessarily mean that he can stay here forever.

He jerks out of leep when hears the baby's cry. Got up slowly and made his way to the sounds. In the other room, he finds Harvey already changing the baby while tells her quietly.  
"Hey Dad," Harvey smiles when sees him.  
"Hey you two" Mike sits on the couch next to the little one "do you need help?"  
"We're fine" Harvey takes the baby in his arms and retrieves the bottle he has already prepared, so when the baby starts to suck it suddenly becomes silent.  
“Are you hungry?” Harvey asks as he watches the child eat lavishly.  
"Yes I am. Maybe we could order something, I've had enough of hospital food.” Mike tenderly stroked the baby's head.  
His heart clenched at the sight of the three of them. This will probably end soon. He is sad and tired, but all this can wait, so decides to enjoy it while it lasts.

Leave the two of them and head to the kitchen for water and call for delivery. Tonight Chinese. Why not?  
After feeding the little one, Harvey entertains her a little before falling asleep on his hands. When he returned her to the crib, the food had already arrived, so he joined Mike at the table.

"It's time to pick a baby's name, I'm ready to negotiate now that we're full," Harvey smiles at Mike across the table as he drinks beer.  
"You're not fair, you know I still can't drink anything, but OK, maybe that helps me negotiate." Mike smiles back.  
"You first," Harvey suggests, but Mike already knows him well and knows he'll try to manipulate him.  
He watches him carefully "OK, I think something else is better. Anyone write a selection of the three names they like best? "  
"Agreed," Harvey stood up and brought out a piece of paper and pencils. "We have five minutes. If we could have made a deal by now, the baby would not have been without a name for ten days. "

After a set time, they joke for a few more minutes, and finally they both put papers on the table at the same time.  
Gabrilla, Luna, Stella, writes on Harvey's paper, and on Mike's… Ada, Stella, Greta.

They look at each other and burst into laughter.  
"So, Stella it is." Harvey clapped his hands a little louder and suddenly heard the baby cry.  
"She seems to like it, too." This time Mike stood up and walked for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Just when they think of how wonderful the first day at home went, Stella begins the show. They dress her up, they feed her, they carry her, she screams, it seems for hours ... and they finally realize that all this is not so idyllic. But they probably don't go any worse than other parents. The first time is the hardest, apparently, so they are guided by that thought. Surely all of this will be funny to them one day… maybe…. But they're both totally into it and that's the only thing that matters.

Harvey insists on hiring a nanny when he has to return to work after a couple of days. Mike, on the contrary, assures him that he has everything under control.  
Stella still has a crazy rhythm of sleeping and waking, but Mike is already used to it. He was fine now. For good sake, guess he can handle a young child.

The first day is the worst, but Harvey gets home early and gives him some time to rest.  
Little by little the days go by and first Stella's month pass. She has longer sleep intervals and so does Mike and Harvey.

They have more and more time to talk, and one night Mike finally ventures into a topic that has been bothering him since the hospital.  
They bring them both a beer, so while something irrelevant is spinning on the TV in the background, it starts.

"I think there's something we should talk about" Harvey looks at him curiously so Mike goes on "I don't have to tell you how grateful I am for everything you did ..." but before Mike finishes his sentence Harvey says silently "Please don't…" Mike looked at him, not knowing what that would mean, but let him explain.  
"I have a suggestion. I know what you're thinking, but I would ask you to think about this. Stay at least one year. Stella will grow enough so you can consider what you want. I don't mind if you want to work. I already suggested we hire a nanny, maybe for a couple of hours. Mike, I never meant to hold you like hostage here. We have a common child and we are equal in everything. I just ask you to really think again about everything."

"OK," Mike says after a long pause, as if he wants to make sure he understands everything, but also because this time he thinks the matter needs to be resolved to the end.  
" I'd like to talk about something else, too" Harvey glanced at him, nodding to let him know that he was listening intently.  
"I wanted to say something long ago, but I haven't found the right moment. Specifically, I reiterate to you how grateful I am for your care around me and now for baby, but ... there is something that is certainly not my thing ... and I would not want to offend you, but just say ... that I think how Stella and I limit you in an emotional life ... ” It seems he still wanted to say something else, but stop here completely red in the face.

Harvey is a little shocked at first, then bursts into laughter. But when he sees Mike's expression, he immediately stop, "No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean like that. Mike, I thought about that a lot too. We should have talked a lot earlier about the days of your heat, I just don't know why I didn't, but it doesn't matter, I can do it now. Thank you for starting the topic and taking care of my emotional life, but I was hoping that by now you would understand that you and Stella are now the center of my world. Hope you heard Mike, YOU and Stella."

Harvey lowered his voice almost in a whisper, but came close to Mike, "Please look at me."  
Mike raised his head ashamed.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed, just tell me what you think."  
Mike got lost a little, this was the last he expected. So Harvey wants them both. He made it clear to him.  
Harvey looks at him a little desperate. He can't read his mind, but he hopes Mike understands.

Mike still can't find the words, so he leans in and kisses him, and without much hesitation, Harvey simply returned kiss.  
They are finally on the same page, and at that moment hear Stella's cry.  
"The Princess always chooses the right moment" Mike laughs.  
"I'll do it" Harvey kissed him again, got up and went for Stella, then brought her into the room and sat down next to Mike.  
"Hey love," Mike strokes the baby face. While Harvey swings her in his arms Mike leans against his shoulder.

It's warm and homey. As if they had fallen barbel from their eyes, and finally see properly. Guess it took time, but never mind, both realize they are a real family now.  
Without much talk about it, after put Stella to a crib, Mike moves to Harvey's bed.  
They may have turned their story upside down from end, but it doesn't matter, it's all right now.  
Mike nestled in a Harvey arms. Out of great happiness and delight, he cannot find words, and there is no need. Now they understand each other perfectly. He even felt their heartbeats align, so he fell asleep calmly as it is not long ago.


	13. Chapter 13

Harvey gets up at night to feed the baby. He watches Mike sleep for a while before goes back to bed. By now didn't even know he wanted this, and he almost got them both lose. Why was he so stupid? He should have said something long ago. No matter now he'll straighten it out and make everything Mike trusts him. He squeezed closer to Mike and fell asleep again after a few minutes.

It's too early when hears Stella, so Harvey gets up and brings her to their bed. Mike change her diaper and Harvey warms the bottle. As she sucks happily, the two of them look at each other.  
"She has your eyes" Harvey looked at her and then at him.  
"All children are born with blue eyes," Mike rolled his eyes, and Harvey kissed him quickly.  
Stella shuffles and wiggles between them as if she wants to let them know that she wants to be the center of attention.  
"Hey little star" Harvey now gives her full attention, so they play for a while until her eyes are closed again.

When Harvey goes to work, Mike resumes his daily commitments, but now everything has changed. The whole day can not get the smile off your face.

*

As Stella grows and progresses, Mike is increasingly thinking about a job that could work. It's not that Harvey can't support them, but Mike never wanted to. After all, he and Harvey were not in an official alpha / beta relationship.

Luckily, Harvey didn't think in that direction either. Sometimes he would bring work home and Mike would gladly help him when it came to reading piles and piles of documents. Only now did he realize that Mike had, besides everything, a marvelous brain, which he never stood out, and unfortunately did not use it for his own benefit.  
He also understood why it was so. Mike always kept himself below the radar of the order they lived in as a beta. And so far it has worked. Little by little Harvey persuaded him to think about further education and finding what he wanted to do. He hoped that Mike trusted him in everything and that he would understand how all this worked for his own good. He never wanted to force him into anything, maybe just push him in the right direction. He will support and protect him whatever he decides.

*

Stella's first birthday celebration with Katherine who visited them for a few days.  
She and Mike kept in touch all the time, so he had no other friends besides her.  
Harvey also did not want to share his intimacy with anyone at work. He said he had a baby now, but it's all. He never wanted to share anything else with the people with whom he was exclusively tied to business.

By now, they had built their own little world, the center of which was their daughter. And she knew it perfectly. She loved her two fathers more than anything, and they love her back.  
After birthday, they decide to take Katherine home and go on a little vacation.

A small coastal town catches their attention, so they settle in at the hotel, which overlooks the sea. They teach Stella to swim, tour the place, even get puppies.

Harvey watches over his small family and can't believe how happy he is.   
Mike and he were total opposites, but for the most part they were able to agree. The sex was amazing, he seemed to get better with time. Of course, they got to know each other better and better. On top of all this, his daughter was a gift from heaven that brought them together.  
Mike had already begun to look at university programs that interested him and where he might fall. In fact, everything somehow agreed on its own.  
And as he thinks about all this, Mike looks at him through Stella sleeping in his lap, and Harvey knows that the two of them are all they will ever need for happiness.


End file.
